Behemoth (Worm)
] Summary The first of the Endbringers to appear, Behemoth (also known as Hadhayosh and Prathama) was the strongest of the original three. Rising up on Iran's Marun Field on December 13, 1992, Behemoth's arrival marked the beginning of the Endbringers' constant assaults on humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B physically, up to High 6-B with Dynakinesis Name: Behemoth, Hadhayosh, Prathama, the First, the Herokiller Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Classification: Endbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He doesn't need eyes to see and can sense opponents underground), Large Size (Type 1) Energy Manipulation (He's a Dynakinetic and can manipulate all kinds of energy, bypassing the Manton Effect to target the insides of his opponents directly, and he can redirect attacks, even physical ones, by manipulating energy, sometimes absorbing them), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Limited Spatial Manipulation (An Endbringer's core negates powers that come into contact with it by warping space), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid; after losing 80% of his body mass, Behemoth began to slowly regenerate, and Taylor believed decapitating him would only slow him down), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (An Endbringer's non-standard biology cannot be affected through normal biological manipulation), Matter Manipulation (Like Leviathan, Behemoth's inner body "bends the rules of how molecules and atoms should work" and cannot be cut by Armsmaster's molecular severing weapons), Mind Manipulation, and Precognition (Not even Contessa can accurately see the future when Endbringers are involved) Attack Potency: At least Small City level physically (He causes noticeable amounts of seismic activity by tunneling and Taylor believed he could trigger a volcanic eruption. When he arose from underground, he caused fissures that extended to the horizon and warped a city's landscape. The Endbringers were always holding back significantly when they appeared), up to Large Country level+ with Dynakinesis (Had he not been distracted, would have been perfectly capable of harnessing and redirecting Phir Sē's time bomb, which could have destroyed India. His roar was described as almost hurting [[Alexandria (Worm)]]), can ignore conventional durability by generating energy within a target's body to fry them from the inside out. Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (He can track and tag Alexandria in combat), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning (His lightning is real lightning, just under his control). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Alexandria) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Shattered the landscape of New Delhi, can easily swat aside heroes such as Alexandria (Worm)) Durability: Varies, Wall level for outer layers while inner layers reach Multi-Continent level (His inner layers tanked Phir Sē's time bomb, which could've potentially destroyed all of India, and he was able to withstand a prolonged attack from a serious Scion before eventually dying). Stamina: Very high. Endbringers can fight for hours without stopping, and all while holding back. Even after having 80% of his body mass stripped away and being reduced to a "meat-covered skeleton", Behemoth kept on advancing while regenerating. Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers via earthquakes Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: The Endbringers are much more intelligent than appearances imply, capable of effectively strategizing while in combat, remembering certain foes and their own tactics, and changing their plans to avoid threats that could potentially kill them. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Dynakinesis:' Behemoth is a dynakinetic, meaning he can produce and manipulate all kinds of energy and utilize it in non-conventional ways. His uses of energy bypass the Manton Effect, meaning he can produce energy within the bodies of his opponents to incinerate them from the inside, and he can use this ability to redirect the energy of attacks - even the kinetic energy of physical attacks - to protect himself, or use it for himself. *'Kill Aura:' By generating energy inside any opponent within 32 feet, Behemoth can instantly incinerate them from the inside out. *'Lightning:' One of Behemoth's most powerful abilities is his lightning, which he generates and fires from the tips of his claws. While it is real lightning, Behemoth uses his abilities to guide these bolts accurately, starting fires and ignoring the laws of conduction to arc out of metal objects. Depending on how much he focuses, he can create normal-sized bolts, or massive ones the size of apartment buildings. *'Radiation:' Behemoth can produce lethal amounts of radiation from his body, glowing with a white light while he does so. *'Roar:' When pressured, Behemoth can let out an immensely loud and powerful roar, manipulating sonics and kinetic energy to badly injure foes that are too close, often rupturing eardrums, destroying eyes, and liquefying internal organs. '- Endbringer Physiology:' Endbringers have highly irregular biology, made up of layers; 200 in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each around twice as durable as the last. The only part of Behemoth's body that is vital is the core; he lacks standard organs, weak points, and any traditional center of operations for any bodily systems, such as a heart or brain. He has nonstandard cardiac and nervous systems. The only way to kill Behemoth is to destroy his core, which warps space to repel attacks and negate powers, and is the most durable part of his body. Note: Behemoth has never been shown to generate High 6-B amounts of energy himself, excluding the ambiguous scenario that was his aborted suicide bombing. Please note that this rating only refers to the maximum amount of energy he has been proven capable of manipulating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Monsters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Villains Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6